


until we fall, we shall fly

by misura



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Oh, I'm quite prone to being swept off my feet by incredibly handsome cads, really," Joan said. "It's one of those things Alan and I have in common."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahT/gifts).



> being overjoyed to see someone had requested my OT3 for this movie, I ventured to write you a treat.
> 
> I hope that you will like it - happy Yuletide!
> 
> note: post-bonfire canon divergent AU

"A, a national chess champion," Alan said, sorting through clothes. "Your parents should be impressed."

"Twice." Hugh smiled and blew some smoke at him. "And I should think the fact that I am not only charming but also devilishly handsome should impress them a good deal more than my ability to play chess."

"At least you didn't say 'mathematical ability'." 

"Quite getting the hang of jokes, isn't he?" Hugh asked Joan, who smiled.

"Of course. I have such shining examples to learn humor from," Alan said.

"Actually, I don't think good looks are going to count for much with my parents. They're far more likely to think you're a cad, preying on innocent, helpless women."

Alan chuckled. Hugh shook his head. "Have your parents ever met you?"

"Oh, I'm quite prone to being swept off my feet by incredibly handsome cads, really," Joan said. "It's one of those things Alan and I have in common. Not that my parents would know about that, of course."

"No. I imagine they'd as soon remain ignorant on that particular front."

"I, I am not prone to being 'swept off my feet'. I can stand on my own quite well, thank you. Did you ever plan on wearing this again? It has a hole in it."

"Someone can mend it," Joan said. "In case you missed it, there's been a war. It will be a while before I can go shopping for new ones."

Hugh arched an eyebrow. "You can't sew? I thought all women knew how to sew."

"I didn't miss it. The war. I know it happened."

"I can sew," Joan said. "I can also cook, and clean, and fetch your slippers and a newspaper in the morning, and give you a 'welcome home' kiss when you get back from work in the evening."

"Now there's a likely mental image."

"I, I could do that," Alan said. "Not the sewing, cooking or cleaning, but if you wanted me to kiss you each time you come home, I could. I suppose you're going to say that someone can mend this one as well?"

Joan's expression hinted at a certain amount of doubt. "Well, it can't hurt to ask."

"Forgive my skepticism, but when have you ever stopped working before me?" Hugh asked. "I expect we'll need to consider ourselves lucky if you deign to show up in time for dinner."

"Whose?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Whose dinner? Who will make it? Joan knows how but chooses not to," Alan explained. "You can't, and you won't learn. I, I have more important things to do with my time."

Hugh looked at Joan. "Is it me, or is he actually volunteering for a position as a housewife? Or househusband, I suppose. That just sounds wrong."

"You and Joan are the ones who will be husband and wife. Not I. I am not a marrying kind of person."

"I think that what you mean is that you're already married to that machine of yours."

"We'll simply divide the household chores between the three of us," Joan said. "That's fair, isn't it?"

Hugh blinked. "Now hang on for just one moment."

"It, it is a fair solution," Alan said. "Soundly logical."

"No, it bloody isn't. It's unnatural for men to perform housework."

"Like it's unnatural for them to touch another man's penis?" Joan asked sweetly.

Hugh flushed.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't ever use the word in public. But it's all right in here, isn't it? I mean, it's what you call it when you're talking about it among one another, isn't it? When you're out for drinks and you talk about all the terribly shocking things you've gotten women to do for you?"

Alan cleared his throat. "Actually, there are a number of words - "

" - none of which are suitable for a woman to know or use," Hugh interrupted quickly. "Can we change the subject please? For example, why is Alan going through your clothes? Wouldn't you prefer to do your own packing?"

"Are you shy just because I'm a woman?" Joan tsk'ed.

"I, I offered to help. With packing," Alan said. "It seemed considerate."

"I will have you know that I am not the least bit shy around women. It's just - well."

"Bad memories?" Alan suggested. "Did you get a bad scare in the kitchen one time perhaps, when you were a child? These look like you've hardly worn them at all."

"They're for special occasions only."

"Oh, for God's sake, Alan. This is not about who's going to be doing the bloody housework."

"Good," said Joan. "That's settled then. We'll each do our share. I believe that I still have an old cookbook somewhere. My parents gave it to me for my eighteenth birthday. I think they expected it to turn me into a better daughter. Well, someone closer to their idea of one."

"What, what sort of special occasions?"

Hugh smirked. "Occasions involving an evening spent in the company of a cad."

"And there goes the tiniest bit of a chance you had at getting to see me wear them," Joan said.

"So you are never going to wear them? In that case, wouldn't it be better to leave them behind? Perhaps you could trade them with someone else for something you are, in fact, going to be wearing."

"She's going to wear them again. Trust me."

"What does trusting you have to do with anything? Weddings aren't special occasions?"

"I'll be wearing white for my wedding," Joan said. "A lovely white dress. Would you wipe that smug smirk off your face, please? I might begin to think that you really are a cad."

"By all means. Better?"

"Does that mean he isn't?"

Hugh shrugged. "I suppose it all depends on how you interpret a man marrying a woman with no intention whatsoever of remaining faithful to her."

"You, you will be faithful, though, will you not? To, to us?"

"May I have a moment to decide whether or not I find that question offensive or merely very insulting?"

"A reformed cad," Joan judged. "Deserving the benefit of the doubt. For now."

"How generous."

"You, you should start practicing again. You are likely to be out of shape," Alan said.

"Out of shape in what?"

"Chess, of course. Isn't that what you were talking about just now? You do want to be the national champion for a third time, do you not? Joan and I - we will help. True, your opponents are unlikely to possess even a fraction of our intelligence, but even so, I believe that we may be useful to you."

"You don't know how to play chess?" Hugh sighed. "Why am I surprised? Of course you don't know how to play chess. Who would you have ever had to play chess with?"

Alan hesitated. "Christopher."

"Your machine knows how to play chess?" Hugh sounded skeptical. "I don't believe it."

"Not that Christopher." Alan frowned. "Why not, though? Chess is a logical game. No element of luck is involved; it is all action and reaction. In theory, it should be entirely possible for a machine to play chess. Christopher is a machine, hence Christopher should be capable of playing chess."

"For now, why don't you start by playing against me and Hugh?"

"I should warn you, I won't go easy on you simply because you're a beginner."

"Will you go easy on Joan because she's a woman?"

Hugh sighed and put out his cigarette. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

"You're the one who keeps bringing up having won the national chess championship. Twice."

"Are women allowed to participate in the tournament, do you know?"

"To think, I could have settled down with a nice, normal woman."

Joan scoffed. Alan smiled faintly. "Normalcy is over-rated, Hugh. Didn't you know?"

"Knowing something and liking it are two very different things."


End file.
